Loyalty
by Heartnets
Summary: Uzumaki Mito was a smart woman – calm and reserved, loyal to those she cared about, receptive to everything going on around her. It's hard to ignore the feelings another man has for her husband - and the feelings her husband brews in return. Light sexual content.


Uzumaki Mito was a smart woman – calm and reserved, loyal to those she cared about, receptive to everything going on around her. Unlike her husband, she had a talent for sensing the moods of other people. Hashirama was too jovial, too optimistic to realize the negative feelings some of his subordinates harboured. Which is why Mito always felt on edge around her husband's best friend Madara.

Madara did not like Mito – she knew this for certain. At first, she didn't understand why. Did he not trust her clan? That wouldn't make sense, considering the Uzumaki never had any dealings with the Uchiha. Maybe he just didn't like her personally. But she'd never said more than a greeting to the man.

And then it finally clicked.

Madara rarely smiled – as the head of the Uchiha clan he had to remain stoic and poised at all times. But behind that blank expression was a softness in his eyes whenever he looked at Hashirama.

Mito could sense it, the happiness, the adoration, the love in the Uchiha's eyes whenever he was around her husband. Likewise, she could sense the negative feelings directed her way.

Madara didn't hate her, he did not know her personally enough to form such a strong opinion. But he was jealous, so _so_ jealous of her position as Hashirama's wife.

It was apparent in the way his once light eyes would darken whenever she appeared next to her husband. It was apparent in the way he looked away when Hashirama would place soft kisses on her forehead. It was apparent in the way he'd make bitter comments about their marriage – comments that Hashirama was too oblivious to realize were rooted in something deeper than playful teasing.

Mito wonders about her husband as well – his eyes seemed to light up all the time and he graced everyone in the village with a sincere smile. But to him, "_Madara was a gift from the divine_," – such words were never used referring to herself.

Hashirama loved her – _that she knew for certain_ – but she couldn't help but wonder if his feelings matched those of Madara's.

* * *

She approaches Tobirama, on a late summer afternoon. The man boasted about his sensory skills when it came to detecting enemies, but she knew he had a flair for sniffing out feelings as well.

"What is it Lady Mito?" Tobirama asks. He's surrounded by papers, most likely doing paperwork his elder brother neglected to do. Tobirama would make a diligent Hokage after Hashirama stepped down.

"It's about your brother…and Madara."

Tobirama prickled at the mention of Madara. The two did not get along. Tobirama didn't trust him and Madara could not forget that Izuna died from the wounds inflicted by Tobirama's blade.

"What about my brother and Madara?" He asks without making eye contact.

"I'm sure you know Tobi, the affection they have for one another…it's much more than a mere friendship."

Tobirama quirks an eyebrow at that. "What are you implying about my brother – your husband?" He stresses.

"I'm not implying anything about him. I don't know if he holds more than friendship for Madara, but it's clear Madara holds more than friendship for him."

Tobirama chuckles at that. "Uchiha Madara? He's not capable of loving anyone. All his feelings died along with his brother."

Mito sighs. "We both know that isn't true. Uchiha's love harder and deeper than anyone. You're well aware of that."

Tobirama looks away from Mito – thinking of the time Madara activated his sharingan after learning that he and Hashirama could no longer be friends.

"What do you hope to achieve by coming to me with this?" He asks quietly.

Mito wasn't sure. She didn't know what she hoped to achieve by talking to Tobirama.

Nor does she know what she hopes to achieve by waiting up for Hashirama.

Her husband saunters in well after nightfall. His armour is slightly torn and caked with mud.

"Were you waiting up for me?" He asks with an apologetic tone. "Madara asked me to spar with him after I left the office."

_There goes that name again. Madara._

"I see," she says softly. "Where was it this time?"

"By the river."

_The river_. The place Hashirama had met Madara. A place he's never even taken Mito to. She supposes he wants a place that belongs to just them.

"You know he loves you right?" Mito says quietly.

Hashirama pauses in the middle of removing his gear. He chuckles nervously. "Of course he loves me, he's my best friend."

"You know that's not what I mean Hashi…"

Hashirama looks directly as his wife but doesn't say a word.

"I know he's not quite fond of me-"Mito continues.

"That's not t-true," Hashirama stammers. "Madara is always telling me how lucky I am to have a beautiful wife like you. If anything, he's probably jealous I married you before he could."

Her husband was good at many things – being a shinobi, running a village, being a source of light to those around him – but he was a terrible, terrible liar.

Mito shakes her head. "You're not stupid Hashirama. Don't act so oblivious. I'm sure you can tell his affections for you run much deeper than mere friendship. I don't hate him for it. How could I? You're a gorgeous man."

Hashirama stares blankly at his wife.

"I'm just worried about whether or not you feel the same."

Hashirama is unable to answer her.

* * *

Mito supposes this is her fault – for meddling. It seems this is what she was hoping to achieve. A conversation that she hoped would deter her husband from dealing with Madara, only seemed to have brought them closer.

She tries to ignore it at first. Ignore the way Hashirama would come home late at night, covered in that Uchiha's scent and bruises she knew no enemy gave him. She ignores the way Hashirama takes an extra long bath to rid himself of the scent of sex and sleeps on the edge of the bed – most likely ashamed with himself for cheating on a woman that's done nothing but stick by his side. But not ashamed enough to stop it. He and Madara were too far gone in their enchantment for one another.

Now that they consummated the feelings that they'd long suppressed for one another, Mito knows there's no stopping it.

She wonders idly some nights – when Hashirama is late and she's forced into bed alone – if he fucks Madara as he does her. Full of passion and longing. She's sure their lovemaking is different though – accented by a touch of desperation and nearly animalistic in nature. Hashirama, despite his passion, was always gentle with her, not wanting to cause her any pain or discomfort. With Madara – she knew he wouldn't have to hold back. Madara was a man, well equipped to handle whatever Hashirama gave him. Did Hashirama curse as he made love to Madara or link his fingers with his? Did he whisper sweet nothings and whine over the fact that everyday couldn't be like this for them.

Sometimes they switched roles. Mito could tell. Hashirama would limp around their house and nearly whine whenever he had to sit on a hard surface. Mito wonders if Madara whispers in her husband's ears, begging him to leave his wife.

It's weird. This pseudo-threesome they have. Hashirama would only sleep with her on nights that he hasn't busied himself with Madara. Yet, it's oddly comforting – the fact that he wouldn't disrespect her by sleeping with someone else and coming home to lie with her as well.

Lately they've been trying for a baby and she feels a sense of pride in knowing that only she could offer to this him.

* * *

Mito looks up at her husband as he rocks deeply inside of her, his face contorted in pleasure and strands of long brown hair framing his face. Mito can't help but wonder, if Madara looks up at him like this – with pure love and adoration in his eyes. She's sure he does.

She wonders if Hashirama grabs fistfuls of Madara's unruly black hair – something her scalp was too delicate to endure.

She wonders and wonders of the ways her husband fucks another man, that she nearly misses the way he whimpers "M-Mada" when he cums.

The joy on Hashirama's face when she announces her pregnancy almost makes her forget his transgressions.

"We have to make the announcement soon!" He exclaims happily. "I'll tell Tobi first and then all my friends and then the whole village!"

Mito laughs quietly, always the more composed of the two. "Calm down dear, I'm only two months pregnant. Shouldn't we wait just a little longer before announcing it?"

"I can't calm down. I'm going to be a father! I have to tell someone," he says before bending down to kiss her small stomach. He rushes out of the door soon after.

Mito presumes the person Hashirama had chosen to tell wasn't as ecstatic about the news as he was. She can tell by the way he shuts the door, bright eyes and smile gone. Instead he looks as though the entire world is on his shoulders.

"You okay dear?" She asks concerned. _Madara not take the news well?_

Hashirama forces a smile. "I'm alright. Tobi doesn't want to be godfather," he says before heading to bed.

* * *

The entire village knows, she's sure. Not about her pregnancy. That would be kept under wraps until she could hide it no longer. Rather, everyone knew about her husband's affair with the Uchiha. She sees it in the villagers' eyes when she and Hashirama attend official events together, and hears the words when people think she isn't listening.

She wonders if they pity her. Here she was, the first lady of the village, while her husband spent his nights in the bed of the head of the Uchiha clan.

Tobirama approaches her, much like she did him over a year ago.

Mito isn't sure what _he_ hopes to achieve with this conversation.

"Are you going to leave my brother?"

She doesn't answer him.

"He still loves you, you know. He wouldn't be the man that he is without you. He may be screwing the Uchiha, but you're where his home is. Don't forget that Lady Mito."

Mito wasn't so sure about that. As far as the saying goes, home is where the heart is and Hashirama's heart was not with her.

* * *

"Do you still love me?"

She almost wants to take the question back when she sees the hurt expression wash over her husband's face.

"What? Why would you ask that? Why wouldn't I?"

Mito chuckles mirthlessly. "You know why."

Hashirama nearly pales but regains his composure. "I don't know what you're referring to dear."

"You've always been a terrible liar, you know." She sighs. "But you always preferred when people were direct with you huh? I know about you and Madara."

Hashirama looks at her nervously. "M-Me and Madara?" He forces a chuckle. "What about us? W-We're friends."

"Could you stop fucking around Hashirama!" She's never cursed at him before.

Hashirama almost looks frightened.

"I know you're sleeping with him. I know you're in love with him."

Hashirama drops to his knees in front of her, tears welling in the corners of his eyes. "You've known all this time?"

"How could I not? The entire village knows."

Hashirama's eyes widen as he looks up at his wife. "A-Are you going to leave me?"

Mito shakes her head as tears stream down her face. "Do you want me to?"

"N-No," he chokes out.

"You're incredibly selfish," she says truthfully.

"I know," he says, sounding ashamed of himself. "I l-love you Mito. But M-Mada…I'm sorry. I love him so much too. I don't think I could be without him."

She shushes him then. She knew this already but hearing him admit it was painful to hear.

Hashirama sobs at her feet. A rare sight for Mito. Their three month old stirs in the other room, awoken by his father's cries.

Mito tries not to think about it. The nights her husband comes home smelling like another man, the whispers and knowing glances from the villagers, the glares she receives from a man wishing he could take her place. Mito ignores it, because while she knows all too well what's going on, she's calm and reserved but more importantly, she's loyal to those she cares about.


End file.
